ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ikiru
Ikiru ( Japanese :生きる) is a Japanese film from 1952, directed by Akira Kurosawa . The film tells the story of a bureaucrat from Tokyo and his final quest for 'meaning'. In the film, among other plays Takashi Shimura . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Reception *4 Awards *5 External link Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Kanji Watanabe (Takashi Shimura) is a middle-aged man who for thirty years had an uninteresting bureaucratic job. His wife is deceased and his son and daughter, with whom he lives, seem mostly to worry about retirement Watanabe and their inheritance if he dies. After he is told that he has to live less than a year because stomach cancer is detected before it does Watanabe an attempt to come to terms with his impending death. He plans to tell until he notices that his son does not pay attention to him and he decides to say nothing. Son about the disease Then he tries to have fun in the night life ofTokyo , but after one night, he realizes that this can not be the solution. In a nightclub Watanabe doing us a favor to the piano and sings "Gondola no Uta", a ballad that encourages young women to find their love because life is short. He sings the song of grief and his singing has a great influence on the people who are watching him. The following day Watanabe meets by chance one of his former subordinates. This meeting ensures that he will pursue a different path. He is attracted by her joyous love of life and enthusiasm. He tells her he wants to spend a day as would live a carefree and youthful way. Hair She reveals that her happiness is because she has a new job where she makes toys, making her feel as if she is playing with all the children of Japan. Watanabe was inspired by her example. He devotes the rest of the time he still has to finish a performance that is worth, for his life. Spending Through its continuous effort, he overcomes the monotony of his former level, and he turns into a cesspool a playground for children. In the last part of the movie trying to figure out what is the reason for the drastic change in behavior from him. Former colleagues Watanabe His transformation from bureaucrat to passionate advocate brings them into confusion, until they realize that he must have known that he was dying. Conscience They made a promise to herself that she would live their lives as Watanabe had done the same - with the same dedication and passion - but back at work are lacking the courage of their new beliefs. A famous scene from the film is the last few moments of Watanabe's life, as he sits on the swing on the playground that he built himself. When it starts snowing, Watanabe leaves a loving look on the playground slide at peace with himself and the world. Then he begins to sing. "Gondola no Uta" Cast [ edit ] Reception [ edit ] The film has a 100% positive rating based on 30 reviews from critics on Rotten Tomatoes . [1] The list of 500 best films of all time in 2008 by Empire State Ikiru at number 459. [2] In 2010, placed Empire the movie number 44 in the list of 100 best films in the world. [3] Film critic Roger Ebert added the film to his collection of " Great Movies "in 1996. He said: "I look Ikiru every five years back, and every time it makes me some, and put me to thinking, and the older I get, the less I Watanabe in a pathetic old man find similar, but more and more. someone like us. " [4] In his review of The Seven Samurai Ebert said about Ikiru it's the best film of Kurosawa. [5] Prices [ edit ] ;Won *1953 - Film Festival in Bucharest : Golden Wolf *1954 - Berlin International Film Festival : Special Price [6] ;Nominated *1954 - Berlin International Film Festival: Golden Bear